


The Flames of Yesterday

by ishouldwritethatdown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, it's really gay idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown
Summary: A quick drabble about that little safe pocket of time in the morning where you feel like you can get away with shirking all of your responsibilities, and the moments afterwards. Jack and Gabe: domestic idiots edition.





	The Flames of Yesterday

Gabriel’s warm, gentle hand fit around Jack’s cheek like it belonged there. Lights shone in his dark eyes like stars against the nighttime, and everything about him looked like a perfectly crafted piece of art.

“I wish we could stay in this moment forever,” Jack said, his sleepy voice cracking as it broke itself in for a new day.

Gabe smiled and the stars in his eyes shone brighter, “Me too.” His face was close to his own, close enough to appreciate the intricate details. His presence here felt like how Jack imagined heaven to be; sweet and soft, but filled with a deep, rich meaning that worked its way into his core.

“Maybe if we stay here,” Jack said slowly, “the world will just figure its shit out on its own.” His hand made its way naturally to Gabe’s arm. He traced his fingers over is clear, defined muscles and let himself feel the air flowing in and out of him.

Gabe hummed thoughtfully, letting his smile grow wider as he entertained the idea. “I think if that were to happen,” he replied, “we’d spend the rest of our lives with bad luck to balance the scales.”

Jack pouted and shuffled around his body weight in the bed. “Maybe it’s worth it,” he said, and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against the corner of Gabe’s mouth. With an intake of breath, he could smell the scent of home, of safety, of the one person who could grant him moments like this one; moments that made him forget the future and everything else, clinging to each second as it unfolded.

Gabe made a sound like the start of a laugh and agreed, “Maybe it is.” He returned the kiss, gently, on his lips, and pushed his hand through Jack’s hair.

Their hands on each other connected them in more ways than the naked eye could see. Jack could feel Gabriel’s energy, his very being, flowing into his hand, just as his own was streaming into Gabe’s. In turn Gabriel could sense that cosmic energy being exchanged in a giant circuit. It felt as if their blood vessels were joined together, interlinking them in an impossible way. If someone told Gabe this was what the universe felt like to a god, he would have believed them.

“Or maybe,” he added, still smiling softly, “we’ve got shit to do, and we should end this ourselves before we get interrupted.” It was a suggestion, hardly even insistent. Like he didn’t really want to do it at all.

Jack smiled back, “You want pancakes?”

Gabriel’s smile cracked into a grin as he sat up, “You ask that as if you think I’ll trust you to make any.”

Jack followed his lead and protested, “I know what I did wrong now!” The hazy universe feeling was wearing off, but it gave way to a warmer morning glow that was just as pleasant.

Gabe shook his head, “Not putting oil in the pan, Masterchef? I’m not letting you near that cooker.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Ugh, fine.”

Gabe started whistling as he threw together the ingredients for the pancakes.

“Hey,” Jack interrupted, looking exaggeratedly frowny. He had his pants halfway up his legs. “Not cool.”

It took Gabe a second to realise that he’d been whistling a song named, ‘Flames of Yesterday.’ He laughed while the batter started to take shape, “So would you like yours Extra Crispy or In Actual Ashes, Jack?”

“Ah, fuck you, Reyes.”

“Love you too, Morrison.”


End file.
